The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus conventionally includes various units such as a development unit, a drum unit and a fixing unit. These units are detachably attached to an apparatus main body of the image forming apparatus.
The above unit includes a unit side connector while the above apparatus main body includes a main body side connector. Then, as the unit is attached to the apparatus main body, the unit side connector is fitted to the main body side connector to allow electrical communication between the unit and the apparatus main body.
For example, an image forming apparatus includes a print cartridge capable of being inserted to the apparatus main body. On a far side end wall of the print cartridge, a cartridge side connector is protruded, and a main body side connector is protruded on the apparatus main body. When the print cartridge is inserted into the apparatus main body, the both connectors are connected to each other.